Eastern Region of Megakawashan
The Eastern Region of Megakawashan is a collection of countries, kingdoms, empires and democracies. While no final religion has been disclosed, the top religions are Christianity, Taoism, Judaism, and Catholicism. The Countries The countries in this region include Doscoeland, South-Eastern Doscoeland, Xeglos, Aslad, Ofloysal,South Ofloysal, Vecleth, Clacet, Ocrana, Uzea, Tlopaphia, and East Tlopaphia. Country Descriptions Doscoeland- One of the largest countries in the region. The only connection to water it has is the Xeglosian Sea. South-Eastern Doscoeland- More of a sub-division. Utilizes the River of Tranquility to trade with lands like Uzea and Ofloysal. Xeglos- The smallest country in all of Megakawashan. Leaders in the fishing industry. Aslad- A mountained-in region next to Uzea and the Uzean Strait. Ofloysal- Ofloysal trades with surrounding countries. They have a massive military and sends out troops to defend other countries in the region. South Ofloysal- Home of the greatest movie stars and musicians. Vecleth- Utilizes the Ofloysanian Bay to trade with South Ofloysal, Ofloysal, Clacet, and Uzea. Clacet- Two peninsulas under the same monarchy. Very social and friendly. Ocrana- A small kingdom east of the Doscoese Mountains. Uzea- A mid-land kingdom famous for being landlocked to only Tlopaphia. Tlopaphia- A coastal region that has border tension with Clacet and Doscoeland. East Tlopaphia- Another sub-division. Famous for having amazing beaches. Major Cities Port James, Clacet- Massive port and trading town. Capital of Clacet. Jevrosa, Uzea- Gambling capital. Frago, Ocrana- Very cultured. Home to the largest museum in Eastern Megakawashan. Capital of Ocrana. Opeka, Ofloysal- Home to many amusement parks and the capital of Ofloysal. Dralzoron, Xeglos- Largest city in Xeglos and the capital. Cherry Creek, Tlopaphia- Nice town with very little crime and most profits generating from monuments and culture areas. Wars The First Regional War (5 B.C- 10 A.D.) Doscoeland started feeling deep hatred for Uzea. They sent in some forces to take it over. While the Uzean forces were strong, they called in helpers. After 15 years of destruction and chaos, Doscoeland drew back and surrendered. "Surrender fools. You know we are stronger than you." -King Cedric of Doscoeland, A.D. 7 Ofloysanian-South Ofloysanian Civil War (A.D. 33-A.D. 37) After a long political battle, South Ofloysal formed. They declared war almost instantly and fought. South Ofloysal was very small at the time, but they fought on. After four years of bloody massacre, South Ofloysal surrendered. "For Life! For Glory! For Ofloysal!" -The Ofloysanian People, A.D. 35 The Second Regional War {Clacet, Tlopaphia and Ocrana vs. Uzea, Doscoeland, and Xeglos} (45 A.D. - 50 A.D.) After 8 years of peace among the nations, Uzea declared a war on Clacet, threatening to take over the northern peninsula. Large walls were built around the Northern Peninsula and Southern Peninsula to protect their borders. Skilled archers stood in the walls and shot down enemy captains and soldiers. Uzean, Doscoese, and Xeglosian forces drew back, ending the war. "Build walls around both peninsulas now. I can't afford losing them" -Lord James of Clacet, A.D 46 Ocranian-Asladian Political War (67 A.D. - 68 A.D.) A small war broke out between Ocrana and Aslad about their opinions on deportation. While Ocrana was willing to deport people to Xeglos, the Aslads were not. Most of the damage was done verbally, while some naval battles broke out. "We believe that deportation is the best way to get rid of the rapists and criminals. They have to be removed" -President Harold of Ocrana, 67 A.D The Breach of the Clacetian Walls ( The Month of February, 75 A.D. - The Month of June,75 A.D.) Uzea attempted to breach the Southern Clacetian walls to reach the capital. They were unsuccessful and lost many soldiers and naval fleets. "Take all the men we've got. Arm the cannons. Those walls are going down." -President Dinah Snyder of Uzea Siege Of The Shores (A.D. 129 - A.D. 135) Vecleth decided to send fleets over to East Tlopaphia and raid towns along the shores. Clacet, Tlopaphia, and Ofloysal decided to team up against the Vecletetians. But they were a little too late. The Vecletetian ships reached towns like Ironforge, Cardend, and Knife's Edge. While minor damage was done to the towns, the Tlopaphians, Eastern Tlopaphians, Oflysanians, and the Clacetians destroyed the enemy fleets. "Captain. Round up the Navy, Coast Guard, and Army. The Vecletetians are approaching Ironforge." -Ezra the Palatine of East Tlopaphia, A.D. 129 Peaceful Times In between wars, the relationships of the countries were better. These are known as the "Peaceful Times" The Post-1st Regional War Peace (10 A.D. - 33 A.D.) After the 1st Regional War, many countries were left in a state of disrepair. So, nations formed alliances to help reconstruct. The Ofloysanian Peace (37 AD - 45 AD) After the Ofloysanian Civil War, many people were killed. South Ofloysal formally apologized for the damage. The Post-2nd Regional War Peace (50 AD - 67 AD) After the 2nd Regional War, Clacet and Uzea formed a peace treaty... The Political Reconstruction of Ocrana and Aslad (68 AD - 75 AD) After a slew of political insults, both sides formally apologized. The two small countries agreed to never politically insult each-other again. Post-Clacetian Wall Breach Peace (75 AD - 129 AD) Uzea and Clacet's peace treaty wore out. Thats why Uzea attacked. Uzea decided to never breach the walls again. Post-Shore Siege Peace (135 AD - Present Day AD) After the longest peaceful time, 54 years, the Vecletetians decided to raid Eastern Tlopaphia. Bad choice. Afterwards, they decided to not raid the Tlopaphian Area again. Rulers Here is a list of the current rulers. Doscoeland and South-Eastern Doscoeland- King Cedric Uzea- President Dinah Snyder Xeglos- Lord Chadwick Ofloysal- Senator Darian South Ofloysal- Queen Ambrose Aslad- King Sylvester Ocrana- President Harold Tlopaphia- Lady Kristina East Tlopaphia- Ezra the Palatine Clacet- Lord James Vecleth- Emperor Claude Megakawashan What is it? A large island region with many countries. How is it divided? Megakawashan is divided by Northern Megakawashan, Eastern Megakawashan, Southern Megakawashan, Western Megakawashan and Midland Megakawashan regions. What is the population? In the billions! = When will we get a map? = We will soon make maps of all 5 sections of Megakawashan. Stay tuned! Tariel; The Land to the North Tariel is a country in Northern Megakawashan. It has strong bonds with many countries in the east. = Map (click for full resolution) Category:Countries